


寄往科尔尼的花束

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: Mister每天都会收到来自狐狸先生的玫瑰花
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 9





	寄往科尔尼的花束

当佩佩像往常一样走进更衣室，他立刻意识到气氛有些不太对。恩凯迪亚和威洛克并没有在更衣室你追我打，路易斯也没有像往常一样随机挑选一位“幸运”队友来完成他的恶作剧，甚至连奥巴梅杨的标志性笑声都不见了，他们围坐在贝莱林的身旁，正专心听西班牙人说着什么。

“你们在干嘛？”佩佩凑过去，伸手揉了揉贡多齐蓬松的头发。

“你昨天没看WhatsApp群吗？”

“什么？”

“他从来都不看。”奥巴梅杨掏出手机伸到佩佩面前，“兄弟，你错过了惊天大瓜。”

队长的手有些晃，佩佩凑近了眯着眼睛才终于看清了内容，贝莱林先是发了一连串奇奇怪怪的表情，而后打了有一百多个感叹号。

“除了表情和感叹号什么都没有啊？”

“笨死了，你往下滑啊！”贡多齐凑过来，手指向下滑动，点开了一张照片，看起来是在阿尔特塔的办公室拍的，桌上有一大束红玫瑰，花束的中央夹杂着一支嫩黄色的向日葵。

“这是Hector去Mister办公室拍到的，Mister当时正好不在。”

佩佩点点头，笨拙地用两只手指放大了图片，鲜红的花束中除了一朵向日葵之外还插着一张黄色的卡片，字迹有些潦草，但还不至于看不清。

佩佩清了清嗓子，一字一句地读到：“You are my sunshine. 署名: Gray Fox。”

“不就是Mister的爱慕者，有什么好大惊小怪的。”佩佩不以为意的耸耸肩，自家主帅虽然岁数不小，但是单身漂亮的Omega总是会吸引众多爱慕者的，这并不稀奇。阿尔特塔的信息素很好闻，淡淡的抹茶味夹着一丝玫瑰花香，不浓烈，闻上去沁人心脾，很难不让人对他产生好感。

“这不一样！你听Hector说下去！”贡多齐猛弹了一记他的脑门。其实Matteo的信息素也不错，长得也不赖，佩佩想，但他要是没那么暴力就好了，兴许我会对他更感兴趣一些。

当然贝莱林和贡多齐并不知道此刻佩佩在想些什么，他们小声但又激动地继续说了下去：“我今天旁敲侧击问了问Per，你猜他说什么？”

“这位狐狸先生已经送了将近两个月的花了，每天都一样，99朵玫瑰加上一朵向日葵，每一张卡片的内容都不一样，每一张都是他自己手写的。”

“哇哦，还真是个痴情种。”奥巴梅杨兴奋地笑了起来，拉卡泽特连忙捂住他的嘴，示意他小声一些，再过不久阿尔特塔就要到了，“所以Per见过他的真容吗？”

贝莱林遗憾地摇摇头，众人扫兴地挥手叹气。

“要我说，这位狐狸先生可坚持不了多久。”塞瓦略斯套上球衣，对着镜子细心地往头上抹发胶，足足用了半瓶，“Alpha的耐心最多只有三个月。”

“要是我让你送三个月的花呢？”贝莱林叉腰站在塞瓦略斯的身后，镜子里能看到加泰人抬高了眉毛，显然对伴侣刚才的发言十分不满。

“我的小队长，你就饶了我吧。”塞巴略斯讨好地把贝莱林搂进怀里，“你一定不想看到我明天就逃回马德里吧。”

事实上塞瓦略斯猜错了，鲜花又持续地寄往科尔尼长达三个多月。

每周的比赛日，它甚至会出现在球队大巴的阿尔特塔专座上，主教练的座位是最靠近门口的，于是每一位球员都有幸看到了狐狸先生的手笔。小伙子们也不敢笑，只是乖乖地坐到位子上，看着阿尔特塔最后一个走上车，尴尬地停了下来，拿也不是不拿也不是，然后在西班牙人望向他们的瞬间立马低下脑袋或者看向窗外。

贝莱林也曾试图从花束包装上的标志找到了那家花店，花店的主人摇摇手拒绝透露送花者的具体信息，只说是一个荷兰来的常客，给她寄了几百张手写的卡片，让她每天夹在花束里送去科尔尼便是。

听说是个荷兰人，贝莱林心里有了些眉目，但又不敢确定，队友问起也只好藏着掖着，只道店家一概不知。

佩佩怎么也没想到，他会是撞见大新闻的人。

“你不要再送花过来了。”他不是故意听墙角的，他只是在走出更衣室的那一刻刚好听到而已，仅此而已。阿尔特塔没有发现佩佩的存在，继续略带怒气地说到：“现在上上下下都知道了，很影响我带队的。”

于是佩佩发了他来到北伦敦之后的第一条群聊消息：“狐狸先生被残忍拒绝了。”

在那之后，痴情的爱慕者的确乖乖停止了他的行为。小家伙们感到沮丧，毕竟八卦总是有意思的，更何况是自家主教练的八卦呢？

不过这样的沮丧并没有持续多久，在新赛季恢复训练的第一天，阿尔特塔走进更衣室，说要介绍一位新的助教，负责大家的射门训练。

其实并不用过多介绍，没有人会不认识罗宾范佩西的。是的，阿森纳的新助教就是这位荷兰人。不过这并不是最令人兴奋的消息。事实上当他们听到范佩西的名字时，只是给足面子地用力拍拍手，而当荷兰人走进更衣室时，室内却爆发出了欢呼声和口哨声。

阿尔特塔不解其意地转过身，看到他的新任助教捧着一束玫瑰花，上面一如既往地插了一朵嫩黄的向日葵。

“大家好，我是你们的新任助教，你们可以叫我......”

“狐！狸！先！生！！！”


End file.
